


Awe

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [37]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor had seen many things in his long lives. He’d witnessed the birth of stars and the natural wonders of a thousand systems. Yet nothing had ever filled him with such awe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: watching someone sleep.

The Doctor had seen many things in his long lives. He’d witnessed the birth of stars and the natural wonders of a thousand systems. Yet nothing had ever filled him with such awe as the sight of his two favorite ladies. 

Rose held Alli in her arms in the rocking chair, both of them sound asleep. So beautiful.

“Let’s get to bed,” he whispered to his wife as he took their daughter and settled her in the crib. 

Rose yawned and then graced him with a smile, which he wholeheartedly returned. 

This life with her was everything he’d ever wanted.


End file.
